More than ever, consumers are browsing, sampling and purchasing music, videos and other content from on-line vendors and service providers. A consumer will typically use a computing device to browse an on-line catalog of content published by a service provider and to select items for download or sampling. The selected content items are then downloaded or streamed to the device. However, due to the sizes, formats and other characteristics of some types of content (e.g., audio and video), some devices may be limited in their ability to receive and render content items or samples thereof. For example, mobile communication device such as a cell phone may have different capabilities than a personal computer. Thus, the personal computer may be able to download and play content that the mobile communication device might not.